


Marvelous

by anelien



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: and we're playing fast and loose with the timeline, hopefully, its gonna be crazy and weird but also fun, listen, this is completely for funsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anelien/pseuds/anelien
Summary: Sharpay Evans just wanted to work on her broadway musical, The Star Spangled Star, A Musical Tale Of Captain America and His Colorful Companions, in peace.





	Marvelous

“Thanks again for doing this, Sharpay” Gabriella tells her with a nervous smile on her face. “It really means a lot.”

It takes all of Sharpay’s self control not to reply with a sassy retort because she's, like, making an effort to be nicer to people. 

Apparently the prospect of meeting Pepper Potts for her interview, the next phase in her goal of getting a stark internship, has Gabriella radiating Pre Performance Nerves. As the producer and leading star of The Star Spangled Star, A Musical Tale Of Captain America and His Colorful Companions, it's an ailment she understands very well.

Not to mention the whole on and off relationship thing Gabriella and Troy keep having, even after high school they couldn't seem to keep their relationship anywhere near stable, and have seemingly decided to be off again , for now anyway.

“Yeah yeah.” She says instead, ” You're just lucky I was free when Taylor said she couldn't come with you for moral support.”

Gabriella gives her a small vague smile like she doesn't believe her and suddenly Sharpay regrets ever agreeing to let this vague smiler and Taylor ever flat with her.

Friendship and goodwill be damned, Sharpay won't stand for people thinking she's going soft.

Her eyes start scanning the Stark Tower lobby in an effort to distract from her (maybe) friend’s nervous energy and weird smiles. The lobby is elegantly minimalist, yawn, but better than a shabby hotel lobby like the one the Tipton has.

The sudden thought of having to work as a receptionist crosses her mind for some reason. 

Eugh. 

She’s distracted from this horrible thought when Gabriella decides to speak up again.

“It's just, with Stark Industries working into more ethical means of technological development.” Gabriella babbles, wringing her hands, “ I think I could really make a change, an impact on the world.”

Tony Stark shocked the world when he decided to stop developing weapons, he shocked the world even more after admitting to being a certain Iron Man too. 

Sharpay may not know much about the latest scientific developments but she respects anyone who can makes waves as big as that.

“You're a big science nerd, like The Biggest Science nerd.” she says“ Just do that thing you normally do where you wont stop talking about the latest science hullabaloo and you’ll be fine.”

Gabriella gives her a look, momentarily distracted from her nervousness, but before she says anything a woman in a crisp suit approaches them.

“Miss Montez,” she says not unkindly “Miss Potts is ready to see you now.”

Gabriella’s hand wringing returns full force, but Sharpay doesn't feel particularly worried. She still remembers East High’s star couple and their infamous pre performance nerves before totally stealing her thunder with their lame love sick ballads.

But whatever, she's past that.

“Break a leg” Sharpy says as she lightly shoves the shaking interviewee towards the well dressed stark employee “ You can always impress them with a rousing power ballad of why they should accept you if all else fails, maybe with a marching band providing back up. In pink.”

That, for some reason seems to spark some confidence into her because she walks determinedly with the stark employee towards the chrome lobby elevators.

Later, to nobody's surprise, Gabriella gets the internship.

Life goes on as normal, Taylor and Gabriella do science things in their shared flat while Sharpay tries to work on her musical, with Ryan’s input of course. Troy and Gabriella continue to be together and then are not. Tony Stark is weird and some kind of larping super nerd who fights crime or whatever.

All is Good In The World.

Then Captain America unthaws, aliens are a thing and all hell breaks loose.

-

“Ryan!” she shrieks into her flip phone. “Pick up your damn phone!”

Sharpay understands that people can't always answer her calls, but dammit there are robot aliens falling out of the sky.

Aliens. What even.

To think the day started out so well. She was making real progress on her script, Taylor and Gabriella didn't have any Weird Science going on in their flat, and her outfit was on point, as usual.

Then just as she’s heading out for a coffee, a wormhole decides to open up for no good reason.

At first she thinks, oh wow, this must be some crazy new promotion for a new blockbuster superhero movie of some sort. Maybe even a musical?

But no, instead of synchronized dancers popping out to dance in sci fi rhythm, robot looking alien knock offs fly out instead.

So ok, despite her science roomies failed attempts at converting her into Nerdom, she can appreciate a good theatrical larp for promotion purposes. She'll allow this.

But then the things start wrecking stuff, with no background music or light shows in sight.

That of course if when people start screaming in terror and fleeing for their lives.

So here she is, a vanilla latte in one hand, flip phone in the other, trying to find some answers in a starbucks with other confused civilians taking shelter from whatever's going on.

Officially the worst saturday of her life.

Tapping her designer heels, she weighs her options. She could stay in here, confused like everyone else, or she could do a quick recon mission and scout the area, try to figure out what was going on.

A child starts wailing, and that speeds up her decision making.

She's barely out the door when her phone starts ringing. 

“Hello?” She snaps, not bothering to look at the caller id when she's trying to, you know, not get killed by cyber E.T.

“Sharpay!” Taylor exclaims, relief clear in her voice “ Where are you? Are you safe?”

“Well,” Sharpay replies, as she catches sight of Iron Man and what in fact might be a flying Conan the Barbarian with a cape. “ I was on my way to get a latte, as is my weekend routine, when the Aliens movie happened, Taylor, please explain why Aliens are happening.”

“I don't know everything Sharpay.” Taylor says, exasperated. “ But it probably has to do with that wormhole that came out of nowhere.”

“Figures.” Sharpay replies, “Why couldn't it be like that weird Comic-Con thing you guys keep trying to drag me into.” 

Taylor voices her complaints about that statement but Sharpay’s too busy assessing her options to really listen to what she's going on about.

she isn’t even a foot away from the starbucks and she can already tell she won't make any progress going through this war zone without at least breaking a nail.

“Taylor.” she says, sounding way calmer than she feels. “I’m going to have to call you back because one of these space bozos is charging my way.”

She hangs up as Taylor voices her complaints. Sharpay may take self defense classes and hit the gym on the reg but she doesn't think that’ll be useful against this monstrosity.

Just as she’s contemplating her certain doom, a shiny frisbee comes out of nowhere and pelts the big nasty in the face.

“Mam” says a voice, interrupting her deep thoughts on how a frisbee saved her life. “ Please try to get to safety.”

Sharpay blinks because first off, when has she ever been a “mam”? and second of all, was this man, this beacon of blue, red and stars standing in front of her Captain America?

She stares at him as he moves to pick his not a frisbee shield up.

The suit is different, more modern to be sure. Sharpay however, in the name of authenticity for her musical A Star Spangled Star A Musical Tale Of Captain America and His Colorful Companions, has been going over every Captain America related information she can get her hands on, and that voice? a dead ringer for the hero. A dead ringer for the hero who was, you know, dead.

Then again this could just be a really intense larper.

Before she can voice any sort of opinion on that though, another one of those weirdos charges at the maybe Captain's side and acting on instinct, she throws her latte at it.

Her delicious, caffeinated vanilla latte. Rest in puddles.

This however manages to stop the thing in its tracks which gives the maybe Captain enough time to wack it in the face. 

And what a satisfying sound that was, metal to the metal punk’s face, amazing.

“Thank you” he says, with a stern smile.“ But you really should get to somewhere safer.”

“Right, of course.” she agrees, but she can't tear her eyes off from the little splashes of latte she got on his suit, so she sticks a hand into her pink purse and pulls a wipe out “ Just hold on for a sec.”

The Captain stares at her in disbelief as she attempts to wipe him clean but whatever, Sharpay has been slushied before and just seeing it on his suit tics her off, never mind the other grime on him.

“There, perfect.” She says but then grimaces when she takes in the mess and grim on the rest of his suit “Well, far from it but passable.”

The Captain actually gives a proper chuckle at that and she doesn't know if she should be offended or not because who even chuckles anymore? Before she can decide how to feel the sound of battle and general terror grows even louder, and how is that even possible at this point?

“Well, uh duty calls” He gives her a little salute “Thanks again and sorry for the mess.”

He runs off to fight more of the little devils and holy shit is that another wormhole? And what the hell was the green giant dude with purple pants?

She steps right back into the Starbucks and takes note of all the missed calls on her phone. 

She hits dial.

“Ryan.” she says sharply. “ Some Captain America wanna-be just called me Mam.”

-  
Once the whole alien mess gets sorted out, which honestly isn't something she has the brain power to even fully comprehend at the moment, Sharpay makes her way back to her flat, which is somehow miraculously still standing.

She expects to find equally confused flatmates, and hopefully they can work out this mess of events together.

What she finds instead is Taylor with a pistol at the ready and Gabriella with some sort of metal cat oven mitt with a glowing center warily looking out through their flat window.

“Sharpay!” they exclaim about the same time Sharpay waves around her perfectly manicured hand for emphasis and says “ What in Barbra Streisand’s name is going on here!?”


End file.
